Heavy's Odd Fastfood Experience
'Heavy's Odd Fastfood Experience '''is a video created by Uberman765. It follows a Heavy who gets a job at Burger King. Summary Scout is at his house sleeping, he wakes up from his alarm clock and smells breakfast. He leaves his room, takes a bath, brushes his teeth using a Boston basher, and enters the kitchen which he crashes into his mom making breakfast and she falls onto the stove. Scout sees a sandvich on the counter and eats it, Scout then leaves the house and gets into his car and takes off. Scout's driving is very chaotic, while in the air he lands on a gas station and it explodes. A Heavy watches and goes to Burger King, a Scout who works at the restaurant gives Heavy a job which is working at Burger King. Heavy starts off with cutting bread but ends up cutting his fingers, Heavy puts his thumb from his other hand in his mouth and blows which makes his other hand bigger. Heavy freaks out and tries to fix it by going to the sink, a pill container falls off the sink and onto the floor, this attracts Louis. Heavy, who's holding the medical thing from off the wall, eats it and his hand is back to normal, but his middle finger is up. Louis arrives at the restaurant and goes into the kitchen where Heavy is, and sees Heavy with the middle finger, Louis screams and throws himself at Heavy. Louis then eats the pill container and becomes motionless, Heavy grabs Louis, goes outside, and throws him far away. A BLU Spy sitting next to a tree spots a melon and falls in love with it. However, Louis lands and smashes the melon, when Spy notices, he gets shocked, falls onto the ground, and dies. Back at the kitchen, Soldier is acting crazy and catches himself on fire. Heavy returns to the kitchen and sees Soldier dead, and burnt. Heavy notices the customers losing their patience, and Heavy turns around with his minigun and shoots at the customers. Heavy then sees Scout outside hitting the ground with a frying pan and Heavy attacks him, Heavy then sees the Hungry Pumkin and shoots him. We take a look at Burger King's customers, a table with RED team, a table with Medic, Engineer, Spy, and Sniper. A Medic points at his sandvich and says "''zat was not medicine!" the Spy says "of course" Medic pulls out his medi gun and says medicine, Spy then gets mad and says "no" the two start repeating themselves until Medic gets mad, the two at then get into a hilarious fight at Burger King, as well as the Engineer and Sniper and a Demoman who was sitting at a table next to them. Heavy who's still outside notices an explosion in the restaurant, and goes back in. Heavy calls in a Spy and gives him a job, the Spy goes into a hotel and goes into a room with a Tank on a computer. After angering the Tank, the Spy runs off and goes down an elevator, once he reaches his floor, the Tank is waiting outside the elevator, Spy is attacked by the Tank but Spy distracts it by pointing at an Engineer who's head is a pie, Spy is then chased by the angry Tank all the way back to Burger King. Heavy and Spy are attacked by the Tank, the Tank uses them to fix the restaurant. The Scout who works at the place returns and sees the restaurant being perfect, until he looks up at the ceiling and sees corpses which fall onto the ground, the two flee. Category:Videos Category:Videos by Uberman765